My Destiny
by Hanako Myuuki
Summary: bagaimana cinta terbentuk setelah 5 tahun berpisah. akankah mereka bisa kembali merajut cinta mereka seperti dulu ? akankah Lucy bisa mengingat siapa Akashi sebenarnya? lalu akankah Akashi mau mengakui cintanya kepada Lucy inilah kisah Lucy dan Akashi setelah mereka tak bertemu selama 5 tahun. semenjak Lucy sakit parah apa kisa selanjutnya..?


Anime : Fairy Tail, Kuroko No Basuke, Shigatsu Wa Kimi No Uso, dan Ansatsu Kyoshitsu

Pairing : Lucy Heartfilia X Akashi Seijuro dan Kaori Miyazono x Karma Seijuro

Genre : Romance dan Comedy

Chapter 1 My New Day

Hari ini cukup melelahkan untukku. Setelah kelas sihir selesai seuruh tubuhku menjadi tak berdaya aku cukup banyak menggunakan sihir. Ah ngomong-ngomong namaku Lucy Heartfilia dan aku adalah penerus tunggal keluarga Heartfilia. Hahaha sebenarnya aku tak begitu tertarik tetapi aku tetap ingin melindungi perusahaan ayahku. Sejak kecil aku terlahir dengan tubuh yang sunggu lemah aku bahkan tidak begitu mengingat masa laluku. Aku hanya ingat bahwa aku bisa bermain musik sejak kecil dan sudah bisa menggunakan sihir kunci sejak saat itu juga. Setelah itu aku tidak ingat sama sekali. Ayah mengatakan aku koma selama hampir 5 tahun dan baru kembali ke Jepang setalah aku sadar. Meskipun begitu daya tanagkap otakku sungguh luar biasa. Tetapi aku tak bisa begitu banyak berpikir jika tidak aku akan sakit. Aku lolos seleksi dengan sangat mudah sekali aku msuk ke sekolah Rakuzan, sekolah ini tak hanya terkenal dengan tim baasketnya tetapi juga dengan musik dan sihirnya. Semua tekhnologi juga canggih2 dsini. Langkah ku terhenti seketika melihat seorang pria berambut merah degan tatapan mata yang tajam. Matanya sungguh aneh warnanya berbeda tetapi meski begitu dia masih memencarkan aura yang begitu mempesona. Tetapi masih ada aura kegelapan mengelilinginya.

Matanya yang begitu indah mulai melirikku dan aku langsung berpaling dan melangkah pergi. Tetapi perasaan ku tidak enak.

"Hei kau rambut kuning, sejak tadi aku perhatikan kau melihat kearahku".

"eeeeh kenapa tiba-tiba...?"

Aku menatap si pria. Ternyata dari dekat dia cukup tinggi juga sekitaar 187 cm.

"kau akan kubunuh jika melihatku lagi karena aku tak suka ada seorang gadis jelek yang menatapku penuh dengan nafsu".

"aku tidak menatapmu jangan kegeeran".

"apa katamu".

Dia menarik tanganku cukup kuat sehingga membuat sanggul rambutku lepas. Rambut kuningku terurai dan aku melihat dia terdiam saat melihat tanda lahir ku yang berbentuk kupu-kupu.

"cih gadis tak berguna yang lain akhirya muncul".

"apa kau bilang aku tak berguna".

"jangan melihat ku lagi lewat mataku aku tak suka gadis jelek yang tak bisa apa-apa kayak kamu melihatku".

"hmp aku bahkan tak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi"

Aku melangkah pergi menjauhi pria berambut merah itu. Aku melihat sekilas tatapan sedih melalui kedua bola matanya yang mengisyaratkan untuk tidak pergi. Ah mungkin itu hanya peraasaan ku saja. Orang yang menyebalkan kayak dia tak sepantasnya memiliki seorang kekasih.

"Lucy jangan berjalan sendirian begini".

"hm dan kamu berhenti lah menggangguku aku muak denganmu".

"ah Lucy jangan bicara padaku begitu".

"kamu membuatku muak Laxus".

"sepertinya tuan putri kita sedang tidak mood hari ini".

"hmp ada pria menyebalkan yang awwwwww".

"aku tidak sekuat itu menggenggam tanganmu"

"ya tapi ini pria itu yang..."

Laxus melihat tanganku memerah.

"siaapa sih pria ini..."

"mmngya kenapa".

"aku hanya ingin menghajarnya karena melukai tuan putri"

"Laxus jangan berlebihan ini hanya memar sikit aja".

"apanya yang berlebihan tangan putri inilah yang akan meneruskan perusahaan Heartfilia kedepannya anda tau".

"ah alasan yang sungguh tidak masuk akal".

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Kali ini tangan ku dipegang dengan lembutnya seakan-akan tangan ku akan retak dengan mudahnya.

"siapa kau? Jangan dekat-dekat dengan tuan putri".

Pria itu memelukku dari belakang dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"lama tidak berjumpa Lucy Heartfilia"

"hm Sei-kun".

"aku senang kamu masih mengingatku".

Pelukannya sungguh membuatku nyaman. Laxus ingin menyerang Akashi dengan sihir listriknya.

"hentikan Laxus".

"tapi tuan putri pria inikan yang melukai anda".

"ini perintah saat ku bilang hentikan ya hentikan".

"maaf kan saya Hime-sama, tetapi..."

"kamu kira kamu sedang bicara sama siapa? Aku adalah tunangannya Lucy Akashi Seijuro".

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Akashi membawa ku menjauhi Laxus yang tampak berdiri terpaku.

"tanganku masih sakit tau".

"kamu masih ingat denganku?"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku lupa wajah tunanganku sendiri".

"hm begitu".

"kenapa kamu tidak menatap wajahku?"

"hm kamu melarangnya kan? Jika aku melihat mata sei-kun mungkin tanganku bisa patah beneran".

"hm begitu , siapa laki-laki itu?"

"dia pengawal setiaku".

"jangan dekati dia lagi".

"knapa ? Dia kan pengawalku".

"aku tidak suka kau berbicara dengan riangnya dengan pria lainnya".

"ah kamu sendiri juga tidak suka berbicara dengan gadis jelek seperti diriku kan jadi sama saja, lagian pria mana yang bisa melupakan tunangannya sendiri dan menyebutnya jelek jika aku memang benar-benar jelek kamu seharusnya tidak menerima pertunangan paksa oleh orang tua kitakan sei-kun".

"hm aku tidak terpaksa akan pertunangan ini, aku hanya berfikir lebih baik menikahimu dari pada wanita lainnya itu saja".

"hm yaalah lagian mana mungkin ada wanita yang mau sama pria kasar yang membuat tangan wanita menjadi merah seperti ini".

Aku menunjukkan tanganku yang dia genggam tadi.

"hm aku kira kamu orang lain ku tidak tahu bahwa kamu telah kembali dari luar negri".

"hm makanya sebelum marah-marah tanya dulu nama orang tersebut".

"akashi-kun selamat siang".

Gadis berambut merah dengan dadanya yang besar ditambah roknya sangat pendek sekali tiba-tiba datang dang menggenggam tangan Akashi sangat erat. Tetapi wajah Akashi sungguh jengkel.

"apa-apaan ini Momoi Satsuki".

Akashi langsung melepaskan tangan Momoi dengan kasar dan langsung menggandeng tanganku menuju mobil miliki Akashi di parkiran. Aku bisa melihat sekilas wajah membunuh gadis itu yang seolah-olah ku merebut pacarnya.

"wah wah pacar mu cantik juga padahal sudah tunangan denganku tetapi masih sempat pacaran dengan wanita lain kayaknya kamu terkenal juga ya Seijuro-sama".

"hm pacar ku? Kamu kira tipe ku serendah itu hah tak level aku sama wanita seperti itu dan jika sekali lagi kamu menyebutnya pacarku aku tak tau apa yang terjadi padamu Lulu-chan".

"wah menakutkan aku takut sekali, tetapi kayaknya dia menyukaimu".

"aku sudah mengetahui itu sejak lama".

"tetapi kamu mengabaikannya saja? Wah wah hebat juga ya playboy"

"hm sejak dulu sudah ada wanita yang menarik perhatian ku jadi mana mungkin aku bisa menerima momoi".

"wah jika memang sudah ada wanita yang menarik untukmu kenapa kamu tetap menerima pertunangan kita?"

Aku melihat kearah Akashi yang kelihatan terdiam dengan peratanyaan itu, saat dia mengetahui aku memandangnya pipinya tampak memerah.

"ah sudahlah jangan membahas masa lalu begitu lagian saat ini wanita itu juga tidak mengingatku lagi".

"wah artinya kamu dicampakkan ya kan".

Akashi kelihatan begitu marah dan ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi dia menahannya sekuat tenaga.

"hm sudahlah kamu ingin mengoceh-ngoceh terus apa tidak bosan?"

"hm lalu kita mau kemana Sei-kun?"

"hm pulang tentu saja".

"hm pulang kemana? Setau aku ini sama sekali bukan jalan menuju rumahku".

"hm tentu saja bukan ini jalan menuju rumahku".

"eeeeeeeeehhhh? Apa maksudmu?"

"hm kamu tidak dikasih tau apa-apa oleh papamu kalau kamu akan menginap dan tinggal bersamaku dirumahku?"

"hah? Papa tidak mengatakan apa2 kepdaku".

"paman mengatakan dia mengizinkan mu kembali ke Jepang asalkan kamu mau tinggal bersamaku sehingga aku bisa menjagamu 24 jam sehari".

"memangnya aku anak kecil apa perlu dijaga 24 jam sehari?"

"kamu kan satu-satunya tuan putri Heartfilia tentu saja papa khawatir".

"papa? Kamu memanggil papaku papa?"

"tentu saja aku ini tunanganmu papamu adalah papaku juga lah".

"hm benar juga ya".

"kamu juga harus memanggil papaku papa juga lah".

"hm tentu saja lah".

Kami akhirnya sampai dirumah Akashi. Tentu saja aku tidak begitu terkejut toh rumahku juga besar jadi rumah Akashi tidak membuatku terkejut . Tetapi satu hal yang membuat ku terkejut adalah Laxus berdiri didepan rumahnya Akashi. Aku turun di depan rumah Akashi dan dia menyerahkan kunci mobilnya dengan salah satu pelayan laki-laki dirumahnya.

"knapa kamu disini Laxus?"

"tentu saja melayani anda Hime".

"apaaaaa?"

"Tuan menyampaikan pesan bahwa rumah Tuan yang di Jepang akan dijual sehingga mulai detik ini anda akan tinggal bersama Akashi-sama sampai seterusnya dan juga Tuan menyampaikan pesan supaya saya tinggal bersama anda untuk melindungi anda".

"apaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?"

"lalu Tuan akan membangun rumah yang baru dan lebih mewah lagi itu pesan tuan".

"lebih mewah? Rumah yang sekarang saja aku sudah tersesat apa lagi ayah akan membangun rumah yang baru".

"hm Hime-sama pasti lelahkan lebih baik..."

Tiba-tiba Akashi mneyeret tanganku.

"sudah cukup basa-basinya, ayo sayang kita masuk".

Akashi memasang tampang sombong dan anguhnya seolah-olah memenangkan sesuatu. Laxus tampak menyembunyikan kemarahannya. Lalu membungkuk hormat kearah kami.

"Akashi kenapa kamu kelihatan tidak suka aku bersamannya?"

"pelayan itu pasti menyukaimukan?"

"menyukaiku? Mana mungkin dia kan sudah seperti abang bagiku".

"tetapi baginya? Kamu ini sunggu tidak peka ya, ku kasih tau padamu bahwa kamu milikku jadi tak kan kubiarkan siapapun merebutmu dariku".

"hm jangan pikir yang bukan-bukan kamu bahkan memiliki perempuan yang..."

"Akashi-sama aku sudah menunggumu".

Wanita bernama Momoi itu mengganggu kami lagi.

"kamu lagi wanita buruk rupa untuk apa kamu ada disini".

"dan kamu Momoi untuk apa kamu disini".

"tentu saja menemuimukan Akashi-kun, sebagai calon istrimu aku akan terus beramamu".

"hm iyakah ? Kamu saja selalu yang mengganggap aku itu suamimu taapi aku tidak pernah mengganggapnya".

"siapa dia Akashi?"

"kamu tidak pernah dengar kalau aku sudah punya tunangan".

"tapi bukankah tunanganmu sudah meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu".

Akashi menampar Momoi cukup keras.

"jangan sok tau tentang kehidupan pribadiku aku sangat membenci wanita yang sok-sok tahu segala sesuatu tentang diriku aaku membencimu sejak dulu Momoi"

"Akashi kenapa sejak dulu kau tidak pernah mau menerimaku, dulu kamuu juga sudah direbut dariku sekarang kamu juga sudah tunangan dengan wanita lain tidak bisakah aku mendapatkan tempaat dihatimu".

"Momoi-san sudah cukup".

Tiba-tiba pria berambut merah turun dari lantai 2.

"Karmaa".

Pria itu bernama Karma.

"aku tidak suka kamu mengganggu kakak iparku".

"kamu juga bahkan menolakku Karma".

"ku sudah punya kakak ipar dan aku tidak butuh kakak ipar yang kedua atau yang lainnya, segera pergi dari rumah ini kau hanya bisa mengganggu kakak iparku saja Lucy Hertfilia".

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa semua orang menolak Momoi? Nantikan kisah selanjutnya di chapter 2.


End file.
